hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2018 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Brick)
Overview ImageSize = width:725 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:240 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2017 till:01/12/2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2017 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph_(178-208-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph_(209-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:15/05/2017 till:18/05/2017 color:TS text:Alberto (TS) from:05/06/2017 till:07/06/2017 color:TS text:Beryl (TS) from:26/06/2017 till:01/07/2017 color:C1 text:Chris (C1) from:16/07/2017 till:19/07/2017 color:TS text:Debby (TS) from:20/07/2017 till:23/07/2017 color:TS text:Ernesto (TS) from:06/08/2017 till:11/08/2017 color:C1 text:Florence (C1) from:15/08/2017 till:22/08/2017 color:C3 text:Gordon (C3) from:29/08/2017 till:03/09/2017 color:TS text:Helene (TS) from:05/09/2017 till:16/09/2017 color:C4 text:Isaac (C4) barset:break from:12/09/2017 till:18/09/2017 color:C2 text:Joyce (C2) from:17/09/2017 till:23/09/2017 color:C1 text:Kirk (C1) from:21/09/2017 till:02/10/2017 color:C5 text:Leslie (C5) from:27/09/2017 till:04/10/2017 color:C3 text:Michael (C3) from:05/10/2017 till:09/10/2017 color:TS text:Nadine (TS) from:10/10/2017 till:16/10/2017 color:C1 text:Oscar (C1) from:15/10/2017 till:24/10/2017 color:C5 text:Patty (C5) from:28/10/2017 till:01/11/2017 color:TS text:Rafael (TS) from:10/11/2017 till:15/11/2017 color:C1 text:Sara (C1) barset:break from:17/11/2017 till:23/11/2017 color:C3 text:Tony (C3) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2017 till:01/06/2017 text:May from:01/06/2017 till:01/07/2017 text:June from:01/07/2017 till:01/08/2017 text:July from:01/08/2017 till:01/09/2017 text:August from:01/09/2017 till:01/10/2017 text:September from:01/10/2017 till:01/11/2017 text:October from:01/11/2017 till:01/12/2017 text:November TextData = pos:(500,30) text:"(From the" pos:(547,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" May, June, and July The season got off to an early start, with '''Tropical Storm Alberto '''forming on May 15. Alberto started as a low pressure system that developed in the southeastern Bahamas on May 13. The National Hurricane Center (NHC) did not predict it to develop, but under unexpectedly favorable conditions, it began to develop quickly, and while just to the north of the Bahamas, the system developed into Tropical Depression One. One moved northwest and quickly strengthened into a tropical storm, being named Alberto. Alberto then curved north, then northeast, peaking as a moderate tropical storm and then made lanfall in eastern North Carolina. It caused minimal damage then moved out to sea, weakening and then becoming extratropical. Albertos extratropical remnants brought heavy rain to Massachusetts, before turning east and impacting Nova Scotia. Overall, Alberto was insignificant. In early June, '''Tropical Storm Beryl '''impacted Mexico. Beryl began as a wave that developed in the eastern Caribbean that developed on June 2. The wave quickly made its way across the Carribean, and on June 4 began to cross the Yucatan Peninsula. The NHC had been tracking the wave for days, and gave it a high chance of development in the Bay of Campeche (BoC). Almost immediately after crossing the Yucatan, the wave developed in a tropical depression. Only 6 hours later, the depression intensified into a tropical storm, being named Beryl. Beryl crossed the BoC, only peaking as a 45 mph storm, and then made landfall late on June 6. Beryl rapidly weakened and dissipated early on June 7. Beryl was very insignificant, killing 1 person and causing minimal damage. August September October November Storms Tropical Storm Alberto Tropical Storm Beryl Hurricane Chris Tropical Storm Debby Tropical Storm Ernesto Hurricane Florence Hurricane Gordon Tropical Storm Helene Hurricane Isaac Hurricane Joyce Hurricane Kirk Hurricane Leslie Hurricane Michael Tropical Storm Nadine Hurricane Oscar Hurricane Patty Tropical Storm Rafael Hurricane Sara Hurricane Tony Category:Seasons created by Brickcraft1 Category:Brickcraft1